


Hell Is For Children

by Eccentric_Calico



Category: Voltron: Defender of the Universe (1984), Voltron: Lion Voltron
Genre: Abusive Mother, Angst, Child Abuse, Emotional Abuse, Gen, Physical Abuse, Pidge and Chip need a hug, poor babies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-13 23:50:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11771034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eccentric_Calico/pseuds/Eccentric_Calico
Summary: Before they were pilots for their respective Voltron teams, Pidge and Chip were just two helpless children, living in fear of the one person who was supposed to protect them, with no one to turn to but each other.





	1. Prologue

It was a warm day in the spring on planet Balto. Calm, quiet, pleasant. Early in the morning, the workers in Chiysion Elure hospital were going about their day as usual, hurrying about to get patients checked in and cared for.

During her routine rounds, a young female nurse, Liena, entered a new mother's room to check on her. "Hi," she smiled, speaking softly so as not to wake the two sleeping babies in the cots beside the bed.

The mother was staring up at the ceiling as she lay on her back, her long brown hair spread out on her pillow. She barely acknowledged Liena's presence, moving her head just the slightest bit before returning her attention back to the ceiling.

"Emmya?" Liena asked, taking a few more steps forward. As she got closer, she could see that Emmya had a vacant, almost soulless look in her eyes. She was also very young, barely nineteen years old. 

"I hope I'm not bothering you; I'm just gonna check your IVs and your vitals, and check on the little ones, then I'll be out of your hair," Liena said, trying to sound cheerful.

Once again, Emmya gave her no response.

Feeling a bit uncomfortable, Liena cleared her throat, and went about making sure the woman was doing well.

Just then, one of the babies began to fuss, kicking his legs and crying squeakily.

"Oh, better see what the little man needs," Liena cooed, going over to the infant, and picking him up. "Looks like someone needs a new diaper." She carried him over to the changing table, and gently unbuttoned his onesie to change him.

The baby looked up at her with wide, chocolate brown eyes, and gurgled almost happily.

Liena giggled, and gave the baby a tiny kiss on the nose before turning back to Emmya. "Have you given any thought to what you're going to name them yet?" 

Emmya shook her head. It had been almost five days since she'd given birth, and she still hadn't picked out names for her twin boys. After staying quiet for a few more minutes, she looked over the nurse. "What would you name them?"

Liena looked up at her in surprise. "Me? Um..." She thought for a moment as she finished changing the baby. This one was the younger twin, and also the quieter one most of the time. He made a soft cooing noise, kicking his pudgy legs ever so slightly, and stuck his little tongue out. 

After washing her hands, Liena picked the baby back up, and cradled him. "This one.. Hmm. How about Chip?" That name was derived from an Earth word: Chipper, which meant happy. "Yeah, I think Chip suits him well."

The baby made a noise which almost sounded like he was agreeing with the young woman.

Liena smiled as she set him back in his cot, then turned her attention to the older twin. He was so tiny and fragile looking. He had had trouble breathing when he was born, and needed to be monitored constantly for the first couple of days of his life due to a lung infection. But he was a fighter. This little boy was determined to live.

Liena stroked the baby's cheek with her finger, and smiled warmly at him. "And you," she said softly, "I think you should be called Pidge." The name was of Baltan origin, and meant small warrior; A perfect fit for the feisty little boy.

He wrapped his hand around her finger as tightly as he could, gurgling and wiggling.

"Then that's what I'll call them," Emmya said flatly.

"Are you sure?" Liena asked, looking over at her. "I mean, they're your babies, not mine."

Emmya shrugged. "Well, I haven't thought of anything better. So, they'll be Pidge and Chip now."

"Well, if you say so," Liena replied. "Um, it looks like I'm done here. I'll probably see you later today though."

The other woman didn't say anything in return, but rather went back to staring at the ceiling.

Liena nodded a little in Emmya's direction as a way of offering her a temporary farewell. She looked back at the twins, who were now almost ready to fall back asleep. She waved to them, and beamed. "Bye bye, little ones; Sleep tight."

As she left, the newly named infants yawned, and closed their eyes,blissfully unaware of what kind of life they had been born into.


	2. Sting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mommy says bad words a lot, and gets mad just as often.

The earliest memory Pidge had was of the time he wet himself in a store. It was an accident of course; He was only about eighteen months old, after all. But that didn't make Mommy any less upset.

He looked up at her, tears already forming in his eyes. He whimpered as she sneered down at him. He wanted to say he was sorry, that he didn't mean it, but his mouth couldn't form the words.

Mommy quickly apologized to the store clerk before practically dragging Pidge and his brother Chip out to the car. She didn't bother trying to clean Pidge up, even though he made it clear he was uncomfortable by whining and squirming in his car seat.

Pidge and Chip both trembled all the way back to the apartment, knowing what was to come.

Once they arrived home, Mommy roughly pulled Pidge over her knee, yanked his pants and underwear down, and began spanking him. "What the hell is wrong with you?! You don't piss in your pants!" she yelled, bringing her hand down on his bottom as hard as she could.

Pidge cried loudly, tears streaming down his face, and blurring his vision so everything looked like some sort of smudged watercolor painting. He could just barely make out Chip, who was sitting on the floor with his hands over his ears.

At least five minutes passed before Mommy finally stopped spanking him. His bottom stung horribly, and was as red as a cherry.

Next, Mommy picked Pidge up, and carried him to the tiny bathroom. "Stay here," she ordered, placing him on the floor next to a blue potty chair before leaving. Fearful, Pidge did as he was told.

When Mommy came back she had a roll of duct tape in her hand. She forcibly set Pidge on the potty chair, and began taping him to it. "If you want to piss yourself, then you can just stay on the toilet," she said angrily.

Pidge sniffled. Why did Mommy have to be so mean?

Suddenly, Mommy put a piece of the tape on Pidge's lag, only to rip it right off with a swift pull, causing Pidge to scream in pain. "Oh, you think that's bad? Just wait until I decide to take the rest of it off." She stood up, and turned to leave, but then looked back at him. "This is your fault. You have no one to blame but yourself." She exited the room, turning off the light and closing the door.

Pidge continued to cry in the dark, trying in vain to free himself. However, it wasn't until the next morning that Mommy removed the duct tape. And sure enough, it hurt even worse than the spanking. 

"Now, if you tell anyone about this, it'll be worse next time. Understand?" Mommy asked.

Pidge nodded, shaking.

"Good," Mommy said before walking away to get a drink.

Pidge ran to his bedroom, and curled up on the floor crying.

Immediately, Chip went over to him, carrying a soft brown teddy bear. He knelt down beside his brother, and handed him the bear. "It otay," he said softly. 

Pidge sniffled, and wiped his eyes as he looked up at Chip. He hugged the teddy bear tightly, starting to calm down. 

Chip put his little arms around Pidge, and nuzzled him. "It otay," he said again even more quietly.

Surprisingly, Pidge actually smiled a little. His brother was always so sweet. The two lay on the carpeted floor together, having a rare moment of peace, if only for a while.

Life wasn't always awful though. Sometimes Mommy would take Pidge and Chip to a place called Daycare. There were always lots of other kids, and plenty of toys to play with, and the grown-ups who worked there were a lot nicer than Mommy. Sometimes, the boys even got to have cookies! Of course, Mommy always took them home eventually. Pidge wished he and his brother could just live at Daycare.

At Daycare, the twins often played with a few children, including a little girl named Clarity. One day, when they were all around two years old, she came in with her own mommy, and handed out pretty purple envelopes. As it turned out, she was having a birthday party in a few days, and wanted Pidge and Chip to come.

"We gonna have cake!" Clarity had said excitedly.

"And games, and a bouncy castle, too," her mommy added with a smile. "I bet you kids will have so much fun."

Pidge and Chip both smiled brightly at the mere thought of all those amazing sounding things. They'd never had a birthday party. Actually, they weren't entirely sure what a birthday was exactly. But whatever it was, it seemed like the most incredible, spectacular thing ever.

When Mommy came to get them, Clarity's mommy approached her, offering her a friendly smile. "Hi. Are you these sweet little boys' mother?"

"Yeah," Mommy said, clearly not wanting to converse.

"I'm Rai, Clarity's mom," she said, gesturing to her daughter. "And we would just love it if Pidge and Chip could come to her birthday party this weeken-."

"No."

"I.. I'm sorry?"

"I said no. Are you deaf?" Mommy asked, getting annoyed.

Pidge whimpered. "But.. But, Mommy, I wanna go.."

"Me too," Chip said.

Rai frowned. "Come on, ma'am; They were so excited about it. What harm could it do?"

Mommy clenched her fists. "Look, I said no, and that's the end of it. I'm not going to drag my ass out of bed on a Saturday just to sit around while a bunch of brats run around and shove cake in their faces. Do I make myself clear?"

Rai gasped a little. "Excuse you! There's no need to be so rude!"

Clarity looked equally offended. "Teacher says the 'A' word isn't nice!"

Pidge looked down at the floor. If they only heard some of the other words Mommy said on a day to day basis.

"Mommy says it a lot," Chip told Clarity in a meek little voice.

Oh no.

Mommy looked down at the younger twin, taking a hold of his hand. "Chip, you know it's not good to lie," she said darkly.

Realizing his mistake, Chip froze, his legs starting to shake.

"We'll be leaving now," Mommy said, leading her children out of the building.

Pidge looked back over his shoulder at Clarity and her mother. He nearly started crying when the little girl waved at him, looking almost as sad as he was.

Once Mommy brought the boys onto the apartment, she dragged Chip over to the kitchen table, and made him sit down.

"Mommy, I'm sorry!" Chip sobbed. "I'm sorry!"

Pidge could feel a knot forming in the pit of his stomach.

Mommy looked around in the cabinets for a moment, then took out a bottle of red liquid. "I'm soooory!" she said, mocking her son. She scoffed. "You must want me to look bad." She unscrewed the cap on the bottle.

"What are you gonna do, Mommy?" Pidge asked nervously.

"Shut up!" Mommy shouted. "Mind your own damn business!"

Pidge stepped away, afraid. "P-Pwease don't hurt Chip, Mommy.."

"Didn't I just tell you to shut up?!"

Pidge whimpered in response.

She turned back to Chip "Now, open up," she ordered.

Reluctantly, Chip opened his mouth, and Mommy proceeded to pour the red stuff in. Right away, Chip started screaming, and nearly choked.

"Don't you dare spit it out!"

Chip just wailed, his mouth burning intensely.

"Stop it!" Pidge yelled. "Stop hurting my brother!"

Suddenly, Mommy threw the bottle on the floor, resulting in a loud shattering sound and red stuff staining the linoleum. She picked Pidge up by his shoulders, and put her face right up to his. "If you say one more Goddamn thing, I swear I will throw you out the fucking window!" she hissed.

Pidge stared into her eyes, his own widening in fear. He couldn't have spoken again even if he wanted to.

Chip was now hiding underneath the table, still holding the hot red stuff in his mouth and trying not to scream.

After a moment, Mommy threw Pidge onto the livingroom sofa, and turned back to her other son. "Swallow," she ordered.

Tears flowing down his face, Chip struggled to swallow for several seconds. Unfortunately, he ended up doing what could be considered the opposite, and soon the floor beneath him was covered with red stuff and icky throw up.

"Goddamnit!" Mommy yelled, looking ready to throw something.

Without warning, a knock at the door was heard.

Mommy said yet another bad word under her breath, then pointed to the boys' bedroom. "Go to your room, and don't come out until I say so."

Without hesitation, both children ran straight to their room, and closed the door. They sat down on the floor, Chip clinging to Pidge and crying. Pidge rubbed his brother's back gently, trying to ignore the sound of Mommy giving their neighbor a fake explanation for the noise.

The room itself was small, just like most of the rooms in the apartment. The walls were a dirty beige color, and the carpet, while grey, was probably white at one point. In the middle of the room stood their crib, the bars of which were lowered on one side. There was also a little window with ripped white curtains hanging from it. The few toys they owned were scattered across the floor, as were some of their clothes. It wasn't much, but it was theirs.

"Hurt," Chip whimpered, burying his face in Pidge's shoulder.

Pidge hugged his brother tightly. He wished it had been him that Mommy punished this time.


End file.
